Alexis meets PJO, PJO meets Alexis
by Lynch
Summary: ok, this is probably a story you have read already, but it was really fun to write. PJO's most obsessed fan runs into percy and annabeth on a train when they are 12, but the fan has already finished the last book.
1. Chapter 1

Parents are so unfair! My mom refused to let me read "the Last Olympian" by Rick Riordan on the night it came out, so I had to wait an entire DAY to read and complete the greatest series EVER. But at least I finished it before we went on a vacation from our small house in Houston, Texas to New York. So anyways, we flew from there to new jersey, where we took a train to New York city, home of the statue of liberty, shopping paradise, empire state building, and, according to the P.J.O. series, mount Olympus, home of the gods. But that was just a fiction story, its not like I was about to run into any of the characters, right?

Well, I was on the most _boring_ train ride EVER, so after I finished the titans curse for the fiftieth time, I got up with my book, and went to look around. I high-fived a girl wearing the same shirt as me, black with Percy's picture on the front and _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ in silver writing on the back. I was also wearing my one-of-a-kind customized special PJO hat, which was green and silver, and said _Percabeth rocks_ on the front in english, and _Percabeth rox_ on the back in Greek. Just so you get the right mental picture, I have blonde hair and green eyes. Anyways, I found out there was a coffee shop, of all things, in the dining car. I ordered a special caramel macchiato, but I never got to drink it, because when I turned around, I forgot all about the coffee. I noticed a really cute guy with sea green eyes and black hair swept across his face. Okay, I thought, weird coincidence, not anything major, except for the fact he was standing next to a pretty (well beautiful) girl. Her eyes traced the menu board as she flicked her curly hair out of her face. Her _gray _eyes and _blonde _hair. Wow, creepy. Like really, really creepy. I turned away and pretended to tie my shoes as they ordered. Then, as the two walked away, I got up and followed them back to their seats, where I did a double take. My eyes were about to pop out my head because there was a guy sitting next to them with brown curly hair and a Rasta cap on. I couldn't help it. I went over to them.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I asked. Both jumped and looked right at me. Umm okay, I thought, bad idea. Annabeth had unsheathed her knife and had it against my chest, and Percy had his pen pulled out, but looked a little hesitant. I remembered my hat and quickly pulled it off. I must have looked really freaked out or embarrassed, because Percy said,

"Relax, Annabeth, she's not dangerous." Thank you captain obvious! Annabeth clearly disagreed, because she didn't lower the deadly blade.

"Um excuse me, but could you please put that down? I know it wont hurt me but its still kind of weird to be pointing it at me. I have nothing against you, unless you're trying to kill me." I reasoned. She didn't look convinced, but she lowered the knife.

" Fine, but answer our questions." She said. "First of all, how much do you know, and why is there a picture of Percy on your shirt?"

I grinned. "I know that your parents are Frederick chase and Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle, and Sally Jackson and Poseidon, god of the sea. You both go to camp Half-Blood, which is run by the god Dionysus and the centaur Chiron. I know that Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven, and met up with Thalia and Luke Castellan, but Thalia got turned into a pine tree on half-blood hill. About 4 or 5 years later, Percy was attacked by the kindly one, Alecto, at his school, and then attacked by the Minotaur, with his mother and Grover on his way to Camp Half-blood." I paused, wondering what point in the books they were in. They looked about 13 or 14, but I couldn't be sure.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"12" Percy answered. "We're on our way back from Los Angeles, and the Underworld. And my mom was Sally Jackson, but now Hades has her." Annabeth shot him a "shut up you idiot" look.

"Ah," I said smiling slyly. "Well, Percy, if I were you, I'd only worry about the third line. The last isn't as bad as it sounds. Annabeth, hmmm, don't feel too bad about what happens, you cant do anything about it. If you need me, I'll be in the car two down. Bye the way, my name is Alexis. Alexis Jacoles." I hoped they had forgotten the question about my shirt. They glanced at each other, so I took my chance and ran.

PERCY POV

Well that's great! Just fabulous! She acts like she knows everything that's ever happened to us, and everything that is going to, then she just runs- "whats this?"Annabeth asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the thing, which turned out to be a book. The cover looked like it said "ETH NITATS UERSC" but after a few minutes of struggling, Annabeth said, "I think it says THE TITANS CURSE. hmm, what could that mean?" she opened it, and sighed in frustration. "I wish I could just read the stupid thing. It just looks like gibberish." She complained. Just then, the girl, Alexis Jacoles, ran back and snatched the book out of Annabeth's hands.

"You can't read that!" she exclaimed.

" Why not?" asked Annabeth, deciding not to mention that she was dyslexic and couldn't read it anyways. With out another word, Alexis ran off. I exchanged a look with Annabeth, and we got up and ran after her. We found her shoving the book into a partially full book bag. She closed the bag straightened up, and saw us. It got really quiet.

"Well?" said Annabeth finally

"What?" asked Alexis, "hey are you hungry? I could really go for a cheeseburger right now." She tried to swing around us with her book bag, but Annabeth stepped in front of her. "Tell us the whole thing. Now."


	2. Aphrodite and a mall

**Thank you to all of my fabulous reviewers! **

**To Cara, no I don't have the actual shirt or hat. I wish I did. *Sigh * **

**Reviewers rock! Now on to the story.**

Alexis POV.

What the Hades did I get myself into? Sure I got to meet Percy and Annabeth, but at what price? Now they want to know how I know that stuff, and if I tell them, that might change the course of the future! Now Annabeth is giving me her _"if I don't get answers you will die" _look.

"Uh-uh w-ell, "I stuttered, trying to find an escape route. There were none. "I um well I um cant tell you. I'm really sorry, but you can't know. You would try to change it." Annabeth looked really really pissed off. I figured I better explain before she stabbed my guts out. "You see," I said, "there's this guy called Rick Riordan, who wrote a series of books about people called demigods. They go to camp Half blood. The main characters are Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. There are 5 books; the lightning thief is the first one. I have all 5, and that's how I know about you two and everything else. Everyone assumes its fiction." They stared at me in shock. "So you know everything that is going to happen to us?" Annabeth asked. "No, not everything," I replied. "There are still some parts missing, because the series ends without- no I can't say the rest. It could not even happen, although I pretty sure Mr. Riordan wasn't just guessing. If you have questions, I think I can probably answer them, but if not, I'll let you know."

"Ok," said Percy, "Will I lead another Quest?"

"Hmmm" I thought for a minute, "no, you don't lead any more Quests"**(TLO doesn't count.)** Before they could ask any more questions, the train stopped. "I have to go," I said. "Whatever you do, don't read those books. Good-bye!" I ran down the car to where my parents were getting off. I joined them, hoping that Annabeth and Percy had listened to me.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Annabeth POV

Well, Percy made it back from Olympus safely, and I was leaving camp for winter for the first time. I was going home with my dad. I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Alexis Jacoles. It was driving me crazy! I hated not knowing! I walked towards the forest trying to stay calm. Then I saw two nymphs dragging an unconscious figure out of the forest. I ran closer, only to freeze when I recognized the boy they were carrying. "Percy!" I cried, sprinting to him. He looked terrible! His hand was red and swollen, and he was turning green. Chiron galloped up, "What-oh my gods! Annabeth help me carry him!" We made it to the big house where I fed him ambrosia. His color got better, and Chiron wrapped his hand. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" asked Chiron. Percy looked straight at me. "Luke." He said, "He, he is working for Kronos. Scorpion…bit me …he vanished." I got a cold feeling in my stomach. I remembered the Alexis girl. _"Don't feel too bad about what happens, you can't do anything about it."_ Regardless, I felt awful. I couldn't believe Luke would do that. **(Because I am way too lazy to write down the following conversation, this is a time lapse.)**

ALEXIS POV

I was walking through New York after ditching my parents (long story), so I decided to head to the mall. I love to shop, and get new make-up. I never really wear it, but I like trying it on. So I was going down the make-up counter, smelling the perfumes and trying to find a perfect lipstick shade when I ran into someone with more shopping bags then _me_. Not an easy feat, I can tell you that. I looked up and whoa! The girl was really pretty! It made me jealous; I wished I had a face like that. I thought about my limp blonde hair, my best feature, and how hers was so much prettier, when the thought was pushed from my mind. Suddenly, I felt more confident, and I thought about my ex-boyfriend Mike, whom I was still heart-sore over. I realized that I was being silly, and that we should stop fighting. I glanced up again and realized I was looking at the Goddess Aphrodite. She smiled and said "Hmm, very few realize who I am. How did you know?"

"Long story" I replied. She looked at the lipstick I was still holding and said "Oh no, definitely not your shade. Here, try this." I took the little tube and glanced at it. "You're right!" I exclaimed. "Its perfect!" "Of course. You didn't think I would be wrong, did you?" she asked. "I know!" she said. "I'll give you a make-over!" It was great, but I was hesitant. I knew that I could pay for one of her makeovers, but my parents would be upset if I spent money on useless things. "Oh don't worry about that! I'll pay!" she said, probably reading my thoughts. "Umm…I guess so," I said, but she had already whisked me away to the nearest Abercrombie, and before I knew it, I was trying on all sorts of tee shirts and tank tops and shorts and jeans and jewelry and makeup and accessories. I was in and out of outfits so fast I didn't even see them. Aphrodite was in her element, dragging me to different stores and kiosks, tutting and smiling and saying things like: "hmm, not quite right" and "ooo its perfect!" We were a whirlwind of clothes and bags. She finally said, "So, what do you think?" I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it! I looked fabulous! My hair was bouncing lightly, freshly curled with highlights. I was wearing lipstick, lip liner, lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, perfume, and undefined sparkle stuff. My clothes were all designer, and fit perfectly. I looked really thin, but not to small in some areas, if you know what I mean. I had a manicure and a pedicure, which I could see through my strappy high heels. I turned around to thank her, only to find that she was gone. I smiled and whispered "thank you." Hoping that she heard. The air was sweet with designer perfume, so I thought maybe she did. I started to walk away, enjoying the feel of my curls bouncing, but then I felt a rough hand grab my waist.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I can't imagine how much you must hate me right now. But I don't care; I'll update soon, but please review!!!!! No review=no happy me=bad story=unhappy readers!**

**BTW if you have read **_**the price is right, Demigod edition **_**or**_** Aphrodite's revenge**_**, THEY ARE NOT WRITTEN BY ME!!! I let my friend borrow my account, and she wrote them. She now has her own username, which is athenagal. If you haven't read the stories, they are under my name. My friend just informed me that she is waiting for 5 reviews before updating, FYI. **

**Remember to review! I'll try to update, but I am very busy, so don't expect anything major. **

**Ps: I'm sorry about the sudden girly turn, but I really wanted Alexis to meet Aphrodite. CIO!**


	3. sorry! cliff:

I am so so so so sorry! I went on vacation and was busy with school stuff and…and…. I am just neglecting the story! This chapter should make up for all of my terrible negligence and ignorance. (I hope)

I was about to scream, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. The mist was too thick here, and my captor certainly wasn't about to let me be rescued. I spun around to see who grabbed me. Wait… I knew that face. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar running down his cheek, and a mischievous grin.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our little fortuneteller. Why don't you come with me so we don't have any issues?" he said. I, of course, was scared so badly I was shaking, so I let him drag me out of the mall. Strange, but this Luke seemed more upset, so he was completely silent as he marched me to a car, where I was gagged and blindfolded.

Time slowly passes. She falls asleep. When she wakes, things are not as they should be. Dun dun dun.

I woke up in complete darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I realized that everything was upside-down. Wait that was I. Why was I upside-down? Hmm interesting. I was upside down because I was being dangled by my ankle by Luke. I must've been dreaming, because I swear he had no scar on his face. Weird. As soon as he saw that I was awake, he laid me down on the dirt floor and shined a light in my face.

"Who are you?" he asked. I wanted to scream or burst out laughing, "who am I" the guy was the one who kidnapped me in the first place. No reason to give him my real name, though.

"Um… Cleopatra. Cleopatra…. Lamborghini." I said. I expected the guy to accuse me of lying, or laugh at my lousy fake name, but he just sighed and said "whatever. I don't really care. So who's your godly parent?"

"I don't have one." I said, still trying to get over the fact that Jake Abel was going to play Luke in the movie. I know it was a really stupid thing to be thinking of at the time, but hey! He looked sooo different. They should've cast Sterling Knight or the guy in that music video for Taylor Swift's "you belong with me". Urgh. Anyways, Luke said "Yes you do, they wouldn't have brought you here if you didn't have a powerful demigod talent." I replied,

"Oh yes they would. They know that I know how the war will turn out." Luke looked shocked. "You know?"

"Yes and that's why I'm here."

" You're just a mortal."

"Um duh! You are the one who brought me here in the first place!" Luke sighed, and said

"I didn't bring you here. Bartholomew did. I guess I better start from the beginning. Two, almost three years ago, I went on a quest to steal a golden apple of immortality from the garden of the Hespierids. I never even made it there. I was fighting a monster in Utah, long story, and suddenly I saw my double. He looked the exact same as me, but fought with a ferociousness that I had never seen before. He finished off the monster and turned to me. I was about to thank him, but there was an angry light in his eyes that me fear him. He said "hello. There's no need to continue on your poor mistake of a quest. I will finish it for you, son of Hermes. So I wondered how he knew about it all, and I was about to make a snappy comment, when something stopped me. I remembered the way he looked when he had been fighting the monster, and I knew there was no way for me to beat him. By the smirk on his face, he knew it to. So he said "now, you are going to agree and let Kronos take over the world, right?" I didn't know how to respond, so I said "no way, you can't kick me out of my quest!" he smiled an evil grin, and said, "Watch me" then he waved his hand and I was here. Since then, I've seen Demigods come and go, none of them knew what they were getting into. They thought it was a club or a new training class. Nobody believed me when I said that it was a mission for Kronos to take over the world. Some didn't even know about the gods. I'm sorry you got into this. They come check on us every few weeks, but nobody is ever freed. Do you know about camp half-blood?" wow, poor guy. He was so lonely he didn't even care about whom he told his story to. He had probably been down here for years, and nobody cared about what he said. So I told him what had happened. " Yes, I know about camp half-blood. Annabeth is twelve now, and she and Percy are doing all right. Percy is a son of Poseidon, and went on a quest with annabeth and Grover this year. Conner and Travis are still pulling pranks, Dionysus is still bored out of his mind and cant get anybody's name right, Chiron is still teaching archery and training heroes, and Clarisse is still dunking new kids in the toilet. Luke, well your double, tried to get a three way war going by stealing the master bolt and the helm of darkness, and killing Poseidon's son. Them he blamed it on Percy, who thought Hades had sent a minion to steal the master bolt and went on a quest to the underworld to get it back. Wait I wonder…yes! I still have it." I pulled my copy of the lightning thief out of the hidden pocket in my designer jacket. (Thank you Aphrodite!) "How fast can you read English?" I asked him. " A long time. Can you translate? I can only read Greek." He said. "Well shoot. I don't want to read it out loud, somebody could here us, and it would take too long." Then there was a loud bang, and the room was flooded with daylight. A figure was shoved through the door and t was shut again with a bang. The boy looked up. "Who, who are you?" he stuttered. I hid the book and went over to him. I was about to help him up when Luke said, " don't touch him! He's a spy!" he ran over and pointed out a scythe charm on the boy's wrist. I saw it, but then Luke pulled out a sword. "Where did you get that?" the boy asked. "That's none of your business." Luke said harshly. "Now where's the key?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Luke sneered and started to poke the kid. "Yeah right. All of the traitors in the Scythe Division have a key. Where is it?" I thought Luke was just pulling the kids strings, but then the kid miserably pulled out a large key ring. "Here. I hope you're happy when I die." I took the keys, glancing down at them. Luke was about to let the kid go when I said "No! Luke, keep your sword right where it is. I held up the key. "This says Pirates of the Caribbean on it. Now where's the Real key?" I tossed the keys into the corner. I must have looked wary because he said, "that's it. You are so stupid, and dyslexic. That says the reign of cronobbean, the name of Kronos in length." Ha! The kid was trying to trick me. I'm mortal, and had no problem reading anything, because I am not dyslexic. However, the kid had no reason to Know that either. So I said "fine, Luke search him for weapons." Luke looked at me, "but-" "I know. Search him. I'll tell you later." I said.

Time passes. The boy is searched and they have found keys to the door. Alexis and Luke plan their escape.

"No, no, the guards come by that spot at 8:49 exactly. We can't risk it."

"OK what about disguising ourselves. There is plenty of traitor demigods here. We could easily blend in."

"Yeah, but they check you on your way out. They search for the little scythe charm. Maybe we could sneak-"

"Stop" I said, glancing over at the kid traitor. " You mean a scythe charm like the one we found on" I jerked my head towards the kid "him."

Yes, exactly like- oh, I get it. But there's only one charm." Luke said.

Who will leave the prison and who will stay forever? Find out next on "_The Super Amazing awesomeness Fanfiction" Sponsered in part by :_ Athenagal

O.k. dedicated readers. I now have an excuse. My computer was hit by a virus, which slowly went from file to file destroying them. It came from a memory chip, one of those 3 gig ones with the fancy design that you can get from target or almost any office supply store, and luckily, I was able to email all of the important files to myself, so they were saved. Not long after that, my computer shut down, so I had to get it scanned and fixed. Now I have downloaded this chapter, so you should be happy.


	4. Future Grave

**Hi all! I'm not sure if I should continue this story. Review with yes if I should continue and no if I shouldn't. if I don't, pm or review again for the exclusive ending to the story. I will decide on November first. Ttyl!**


	5. Shorty and San Francisco

Hi, I'm sorry about not meeting the deadline, but I am hoping that this chapter will end any doubts. I will be making an extremely long chapter, so it may be a while before It gets "published." Btw, today is November 3, 2009. if I have any more comments, I'll give you the date at the top so you know it's a different time. On with the story!

**The pov will ruin the first paragraph. You'll find out soon enough.**

I was running as hard and as fast as I could, a cramp in my side and my leg. I didn't turn, and I didn't know if he had made it out. All I knew was that They almost had me, and them having me was not a very good thing. Almost there, almost there, yes! I was free! The light was blinding after the night of darkness, but I kept running. I ran until I hit the pavement, and then until I was in the middle of bustling San Francisco. How the frick did I get to San Francisco? I knew I was there because I could barely see the golden gate bridge, which I'd seen in pictures. Now I needed some directions. Hang on, I know where to go! Quickly, I pulled out my battered "the titan's curse," and flipped to page 244.

"_wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack._

"_There is someone in San Francisco who can help us. I've_

_got the address here somewhere."_

"_Who?" I asked._

_ Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Frederick Chase. Annabeth's dad."_

"crapstickels" I muttered under my breath. They don't say the actual address. Why not? Why, why, why did you decide to be so cruel Rick Riordan?

"hey, is that the Titan's curse?" I turned to see a black-haired dark-eyed girl looking at me.

"yeah, why?"

"Because That is such a great series! Are you only on that book? I really love all of them."

"No, I've read them all too. Are you for Percabeth or Perachel?"

"Um Percabeth, duh! Wait you're not for prachel, right?"

"Of Course not! I have way more class that . Rachel is just a freaky mortal with rich parents and a bad hairdo. Annabeth is Perfect for Percy, and is actually pretty. Who is the better choice? Um duh!"

"I know right…" So the girl, who's name was Marissa Berkley, and I went for coffee. I was sure we were going to be fast friends when she ordered a caramel macchiato. (**Today is Nov. 2. no Alexis is NOT lesbian. Girls do have friends. Besides, she gets hit with a crush later. back to the story.) **Then She and I walked to her house, talking the entire time about the best and worst parts of the series. When we got to the small two story traditional cute San Francisco home, she invited me inside and I saw a calendar.

"Marissa, Is that calendar right?" I asked. Please say no please say no please say no!

"yeah, I think so. Today's December first, right?" cra-a-a-m (**my friend is reading this and she gets mad if I "cuss" also, percy's quest ended on the summer solstice, so the date change is sort of major.**

"Oh, right. I must of just, um forgotten." I thought for the first time about Luke. Luke! Oh god(s) I messed up. What if he got out and can't find me!

"Uh, thanks for the coffee Marissa, but I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you around."

"yeah, yeah" I mumbled, not wanting to make any promises.

As I left, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my parent's number. **(nov. 7 Why did she not use a cell phone before? Because that would not have been helpful to the story, now would it. So If you comment about that, then clearly, you will be a very idiotic person, because there is a very good reason for that and I just need to um, think of it.)**

"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is currently disconnected or not available at the time. Please try again later." Well crud. Now I was stuck in the middle of San Francisco with really no help. Hmm, Sea Of Monsters hasn't happened yet, and Its sort of hard to fly across America without a plane or money. Hmm. NO. Alexis don't go there. I am Not going there. Don't Even think of It. Too late. I dug through my pockets to see if there was anything I had that could help me. 10 bucks, and a transit buss pass. Wait, buss pass. I found a buss stop and looked at the sign. It said it went to a few unimportant towns before heading to the BART station. OK, so I hook a ride on bart or the train to Texas. If my house is empty, I go to Florida. More Importantly, Chesapeake Bay. Ok, the right buss is number 295. **(Nov. 8, I know that's probably not a real buss number in San Francisco, but The only thing I know about San Francisco is that my cousins live near there. I also know that there is a place I was going to move to called Fremont. If you happen to know more than that, good for you.) **Ok, here comes the buss. I pulled out the buss pass and showed it to…

**uh oh. I think I am feeling the first symptoms of writers block. Its 7:42 am, So I'm gonna take a break. I'll post this so I don't get attacked by an angry mob. See ya, and REVIEW! I need 10 reviews longer than 6 words to continue. (Fyi, "that was good" is not a sufficient review.)**


	6. death is never a fun thing

**Hi all. I'm giving up writing here for the time being. I wont end the story, but I wont update until probably march, if ever. i'm really sorry, but this is the temporary discontinuation of all of my stories. (this does not include aphrodites revenge or the price is right: demigod edition.) I'll see you in reviews, i guess. and, read my profile, i wont discontinue that, because it hasn't started yet. bye.**


End file.
